


Green Thumb

by Vimtuous (HappyEight)



Series: Potter Pokeverse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyEight/pseuds/Vimtuous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville's always been good with plants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Thumb

Neville found the little Bellsprout behind the farthest greenhouse, by the compost pile, near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It was half shriveled up and limp on the ground. He was pretty sure that it was dead at first. It wiggled slightly and he realized that no, it was alive, but not doing very well at all. Gently he touched the its bell, and it made a quivering weak sound.

“...Bell...”

Carefully as he could, Neville scooped the little Bellsprout up and headed back towards the greenhouse he had been helping Professor Sprout in before he’d gone to dump the compost clippings.

“Professor, help!” He said rushing over to her with the injured Pokémon.

The Professor took one look at the poor Bellsprout and gasped. She moved quickly and within minutes they had a potion sprayed on the Bellsprout and and the Pokémon set into a nice pot with water. Neville watched the Professor work, wringing his hands on his robes. When she was done, the Pokémon didn’t look like it was on the verge of completely shriveling up, but it didn’t look very good either. It was lolled over in it’s pot, it’s bell practically touching the dirt.

“Is it going to be okay?” Neville asked.

“I think we’re in the clear for now,” Professor Sprout said. “It’ll be a little while before it’s back up to top shape, but we can let it recuperate here in the greenhouse for now.”

Neville still wasn’t completely convinced but decided there wasn’t much else that he could do but trust Professor Sprout.

\---

Neville showed up at the green house every day after class to check in on the Bellsprout. At first, it was quiet and weak. The Bellsprout didn’t seem to care if Neville was there or not. But he’d give it little bits of food and make sure it had enough water. After he’d made it clear that he wanted to do everything he could to make sure the little Pokémon got better, Professor Sprout had gone over all of the specifics of the tasks he would need to do to take care of the Pokémon.

He’d also talk to it and tell the Pokémon about his day. Professor Sprout had told him the vibrations of his voice were good Grass Type Pokémon. It helped strengthen them and grow stronger. It had been odd at first, but soon he’d come to enjoy telling the Bellsprout about his day and other things that were on his mind. The Pokémon was a very good listener.

Over the course a couple weeks the little Pokémon perked up more and more.

“It likes you quite a lot,” Professor Sprout said with a smile when Neville showed up two weeks after the Bellsprout had been found.

Bellsprout was wriggling happily in it’s pot when it saw that Neville had arrived in the Greenhouse. It was practically doing a little dance of excitement. Neville felt a lump of happiness in his throat.

“I like it a lot too,” he said.

“I think it’ll be good to come out of it’s pot tomorrow if nothing else crops up,” Professor Sprout said after carefully examining the Bellsprout one finally time. It’s leaves were green and glossy, not dry and yellowing anymore, and it’s bell was bright and alert again.

“O-okay,” Neville said, suddenly upset, but trying not to let Professor Sprout notice. Which didn’t make much sense. He’d wanted to see the Bellsprout get better after all.

\---

Neville almost didn’t want to show up at the Greenhouse the next day, but he did want to at least say goodbye to the Bellsprout before it disappeared back into the Forbidden Forest.

“Time to say goodbye to our little friend,” Professor Sprout said cheerfully. “You did good work, Mr. Longbottom. I’ve always seen your aptitude for the Pokémon in the greenhouse, but this proves to me that this might be something that you want to seriously pursue in the future.”

Neville blushed at the Professor’s praise. He really did like working with the grass Pokémon besides Bellsprout during class, but something about this little Bellsprout had just captured his attention.

Bellsprout was ecstatic to see them.

Once they had moved the Bellsprouts pot outside, Professor Sprout let Neville to the honors of slowly losing the soil from the Bellsprouts roots and helping free itself of the pot completely.

Once on the ground, the Bellsprout was cautious and wobbly on its feet. It tottered around carefully, before picking up more and more momentum until it was zipping all around, giving little joyous shouts of “Bell! Bellsprout!”.

“Well, that’s all there is to it,” Professor Sprout said happily. “I’ve got some more work to do in the greenhouse. You’re welcome to come join me or head out and spend some time relaxing. You’ve definitely earned it this week.”

“Okay,” Neville said, watching the Bellsprout happily playing outside. He carefully dusted his hands free of the dirt from the pot. “I...I think I’ll just head back up to the castle. I’m kind of tired.”

“Not a worry Mr. Longbottom. And good work again!” Professor Sprout said. She turned and stomped off to the greenhouse, empty pot in hand, humming happily to herself.

“Bye, Bellsprout,” Neville said, awkwardly with a wave. “If you, um, need anymore help, come back here.”

“Bell?” Bellsprout had stopped in its joyous dance and cocked it’s bell at Neville.

Neville wasn’t sure what else to do at that point and started to turn and walk away.

“Bell!”

Something hit Neville softly in the back of the head. He reached up and found a leaf caught in his hair.

“That wasn’t very nice,” Neville said sighing. “Just go back to the forest now, okay? It’s where you live.”

He turned back around and kept walking towards the castle. He tried not to think about the little Bellsprout and how much he had enjoyed taking care of it the last week and talking to it. Instead, he tried to think about the homework that he should go work on and the studying he needed to do.

He didn’t get very far though. Professor Mcgonagall stopped him in the entry hall

“Mr. Longbottom,” Professor McGonagall. “I think you might have made a small friend.”

Neville froze for a moment and then turned around. Bellsprout was behind him, looking out tired and more than a little weak.

“Oh no, it must have followed me all the way up here from the greenhouses.” Neville said in a hurry. He quickly went over and scooped the tired Pokémon up. “I-I’m sorry Professor. I didn’t mean to bring it up here. I found it hurt and helped Professor Sprout make it well again.”

“I see,” Professor McGonagall said. “It doesn’t look very well, Mr. Longbottom. I would have expected you to take better care of your Pokémon.”

“I don’t have any Pokémon, Professor,” Neville said in confusion. Then he looked down at the Bellsprout curled up against his chest. “You mean Bellsprout? I didn’t catch Bellsprout though.”

“Not all Pokémon have to be caught, Mr. Longbottom,” Professor McGonagall said. “In fact, sometimes the best companionships are forged, not forced. I would go talk to Professor Sprout and see if she can make accommodations for Bellsprout in the Greenhouse. I think it would be much more comfortable in there than here in the castle. My Roserade most certainly is.”

“B-But, Professor,” Neville said, not sure what he was protesting exactly. He had another lump in his throat, but this time it wasn’t from sadness.

“Run along Mr. Longbottom,” Professor McGonagall said firm but gently. “Make sure you’re back in your dormitory before curfew.”

“Yes, Professor,” Neville said, and turned back towards the greenhouse.

He was halfway there when he stopped and set Bellsprout down. His heart was hammering in his chest but he needed to make certain.

“Bellsprout...do you actually want to be my Pokémon?” He asked quietly.

“Bellsprout!” Bellsprout said jumping excitedly, and then flopping over, its thin legs too weak to completely support itself after its hike all the way up to the castle.

“I just...I’m not a trainer. I’m not much of anything.” Neville said. Bellsprout very gently and very purposefully patted Neville on the check with one of its leaves.

“Bellsprout,” It said seriously, wrapping a root around Neville’s hand.

“Okay then,” Neville said, happier than he realized he could be. “I’ll do my best then. For you.”

“Bell,” Bell sprout said, nodding like it hadn’t expected anything less.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
